Antes del Círculo
by Pabeth
Summary: Y ese constante pensar en su terraza era tan sólo un momento de muchos otros que lo ahogaban en su vida cotidiana, esperando ciegamente que de nuevo aquella cálida mano le tomara.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Un poco de mala ortografía y gramática; oC implícito.

Tipo: One-shot. (Tal vez)

* * *

><p><strong>Antes del Círculo<strong>

* * *

><p>Se sentó en la terraza junto con una taza caliente de chocolate. De nuevo había llegado primero. Empezó a soplar un poco hacia la taza entre las manos, a modo de enfriar su contenido, mientras su mente divagaba en todas y cada una de sus memorias. Preguntándose lo mismo que todas las noches del presente mes: ¿había hecho lo correcto?<p>

Lo agrio de sus pensamientos lo llevó a dejar la taza de chocolate a un lado, se le había quitado el antojo. Con su mano derecha masajeó su frente y trató de contener las lágrimas de frustración y rabia. Él había actuado conforme a su juicio y esto era la consecuencia.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

Inhaló.

Exhaló.

Cuando estuvo más calmado, se acostó boca arriba, pero en lugar de observar las estrellas se sumergió en el silencio de sus recuerdos…

La primera vez que lo había visto, ¡oh Dios! La primera vez que lo había visto quedó encantado. No era una persona que se dejase llevar mucho por el físico; guapo o feo, realmente no lo tomaba en cuenta.

Pero ese hombre, con un aire misterioso y atrayente, una mirada magnética y profunda, un cigarrillo en una mano y un wisky en la otra, definitivamente era lo más masculino y sensual que había visto en toda su cochina vida. ¡Y lo había volteado a ver! Por unos cuantos microsegundos, claro está, pero estaba cien por ciento seguro que había reparado en su presencia un pequeño tiempo.

Y como si ese encuentro hubiese desencadenado algún tipo maldición sobre él o algo por el estilo, empezó a tener sueños recurrentes, como los que había tenido en su infancia y adolescencia. Sueños sin pies, ni cabeza; con fantasmas de un pasado que no existía. Monstruos, gritos, terror, tristeza, desesperanza. Muerte, su muerte, traición. Siempre despertaba jadeando, aterrorizado sin encontrarle sentido común. Pero siempre había una mano que le sostenía, cuando lograba regresar a la realidad. Esa mano que siempre lo había apoyado desde que se conocieron.

Pero por más que se trataba de forzar a sacar esas pesadillas y a ese desconocido de su mente, no lo lograba, necesitaba volver a verlo, sin saber por qué. Y de nuevo lo que en un pasado le atacó, volvió a parecer, aquel ser horroroso que no le importaba pasar sobre cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, que siempre buscaba su bienestar antes que el de nadie más. Que manipulaba, utilizaba y luego despojaba, como basura. Y entonces se olvidó por completo de lo que su pareja sentía o pensaba y comenzó su búsqueda ansiosa de aquel hombre.

Y por más que levantaba piedras, revisaba cada rincón de la ciudad, no había forma alguna de hallarlo. Y comenzó a desesperar, a estar de mal humor, a ser obvio. A lastimar a quien no debía.

Se encargó de destruir su felicidad, y esa fue la paga, porque entonces lo halló, al hombre que lo tenía loco. Lo dejó todo por él. Por supuesto, nada había sido color de rosa, ni desde el inicio.

¿Que si se culpaba? Claro. Había perdido el lazo de amistad de sus magníficos amigos, y a la persona que alguna vez había creído amar. Los había alejado, y aunque ellos habían insistido en seguirlo, cuidarlo y mantenerse a su lado, él aún seguía culpándose de haberles causado tanto daño y problemas.

Y antes de que siguiera divagando y culpándose, su celular vibró. Había un mensaje nuevo de su bandeja de entrada. Al leer el nombre del remitente sonrió levemente, y luego esta se ensanchó al leer el mensaje.

_"Deja de pensar imbécil, ¡Y no me respondas mentalmente! Sé qué lo haces, Jaeger."_

Y entonces el afortunado muchacho pensó de la forma más optimista que pudo: Aquí comienza mi historia, no ayer, no mañana. Hoy lo hará.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales<strong>

Bueno, es una especie de "desparramo de ideas". No es nada que lleve a un fin, es más como un momento, eso y nada más. Surgió mientras escribía algo más que no me he animado a subir. Espero les guste.


End file.
